


Healing Binds, Broken Bonds

by Venomous_Flames



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, I’m just, M/M, at the end maybe, familial drama, learning as I go along I guess, no beta we die like men, not a whole lot of comfort tho, oh my dear god how do I do this again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomous_Flames/pseuds/Venomous_Flames
Summary: Four kitsFour clansOne destinyA family is broken and a tyrant rises to power. StarClan sends a warning to the four clans but the tyrant intercepts and twists it to bring forth his own goal. The four chosen must bring down this monster and his supporters before he destroys everything and everyone they hold dear.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

THUNDERCLAN 

Leader: Badgerstar - large black and white tom

Deputy: Beetail - golden colored tom

Medicine Cat: Redmist - amber she cat

Warriors 

Lynxstorm - large black and grey tom with golden eyes  
APPRENTICE: Jaggedpaw

Hollyfoot - grey tabby she cat

Crowfang - black and grey tom with hazel eyes

Mouseclaw - fluffy brown she cat

Copperlight - fluffy Siamese tom

Fernbreeze - dusty brown she cat

Liontail - golden red tom

Raccoonstrike - grey tabby tom

Falconstorm - brown tabby she cat

Coyoteblaze - solid brown tom

Cedarstorm - fawn tom with blue eyes

Streamflame - gray ticked tabby tom with blue eyes  
APPRENTICE: Fogpaw 

Silentwater - dark brown spotted she cat

Gullpoppy - dark blue tabby tom

Clovershine - white and grey she cat

Rainbelly - cinnamon ticked tabby to,

Apprentices 

Jaggedpaw - dark grey tom

Fogpaw - dusty brown tom

Queens

Yellowblossom - golden she cat; mother to Firekit (red tom) and Honeykit (golden red she cat)

Nightwing - large black and white she cat; mother to Darkkit (black tom)

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Silverstar - skinny, battle-scarred silver tom

Deputy: Tigerfang - orange tabby tom with one amber eye

Medicine Cat: Flyfoot - dark brown tom

Warriors 

Wolffang - dark grey tom with blue eyes

Dogclaw - dark grey tom with blue eyes

Newttail - black tom with amber eyes

Fishtail - red tom with yellow eyes

Swiftleap - dust colored tom

Rockstrike - large grey tom

Raggedfox - orange tabby she cat with yellow eyes

Weaselheart - brown she cat with a long tail

Crookedclaw - red ticked tom

Leopardfang - orange spotted tom with green eyes

Bramblefur - brown spotted tom

Adderstone - ginger she cat with green eyes

Stonefrost - silver ticked tabby tom with orange eyes

Thornwhisker - red spotted tabby she cat  
APPRENTICE: Batpaw 

Beetlefoot - light grey cat 

Cloudsight - pure white tom; blind

Apprentices 

Batpaw- black she cat with yellow eyes 

Queen(s)

Goldensong - golden tabby she cat with blue eyes; mother to Foxkit (golden yellow tom) and Ivykit (brown and silver she cat).

Cinderblossom - grey spotted she cat; mother to Emberkit (golden spotted tom with green eyes), Sootkit (dark grey striped tom) and Flamekit (golden spotted she cat)

WINDCLAN

Leader: Daystar - white and ginger she cat

Deputy: Honeyfrost - long furred golden she cat

Medicine Cat: Mistyberry - long furred, grey she cat  
Gorsewhisker - brown tom with no tail

Warriors

Willowstripe - brown and white she cat

Ripplesky - dark blue tom  
APPRENTICE: Sandpaw 

Daisybranch - cream tabby she cat

Duskbreeze - cinnamon tom

Nettelfern - spotted brown she cat

Lioncloud - ginger tom with green eyes  
APPRENTICE: Palepaw

Laketail - cinnamon she cat with amber eyes

Fawnface - light grey she cat with blue eyes

Rabbitdust - red ticked tabby tom  
APPRENTICE: Dewpaw

Ebonyfrost - dark silver tom with orange eyes 

Spottednose - cream patched tabby she cat

Cherrywhisker - ginger and white she cat  
APPRENTICE: Thistlepaw

Apprentices 

Palepaw - fawn tom with yellow eyes

Dewpaw - blue spotted tabby tom

Sandpaw - light golden she cat

Thistlepaw - long furred brown tabby tom

Queen(s)

Swanwing - white she cat; mother of Eaglekit (white and grey tom) and Cloudkit (white tom; mute)

Elders 

Goosetalon - pure white tom; completely deaf

Bircheyes - cream tabby she cat

Mudflame - chocolate calico she cat

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Ratstar - stocky, long furred brown and white tom

Deputy: Leafberry - cinnamon ticked cat

Medicine Cat: Spiderface - skinny dark grey tom with green eyes and wild fur

Warriors 

Pebblefoot - black and white tom

Russetleaf - red tom

Whitehawk - white tom with green eyes

Ashflight - dark brown and white she cat

Cinderbriar - blue ticked she cat

Sandylight - dark fawn tom

Toadleap - orange spotted tabby she cat

Applesky - long furred white and ginger she cat

Acornpelt - silver tabby she cat 

Alderstrike - white and brown tom

Featherflower - cream tabby she cat

Talltooth - red tabby tom

Briarstripe - cream tabby she cat with green eyes

Waspbelly - dark blue and white she cat

Icefall- white she cat 

Queen(s)

Sorrelgorse - chocolate tortoiseshell she cat - mother of Deerkit (brown and cream tom) and Lizardkit (brownish gray tom) 

Rowanstem - dark orange tabby she cat - mother of Rosekit (white and cream she cat), Ripplekit (cinnamon ticked tom), and Brookkit (white and red tom)


	2. Chapter 2

Silverpelt stretched along the sky as a group of five cats finally spread apart, mewing friendly goodbyes to one another. One tom silently slipped into the shadows, quickening his pace as he traveled back “home”

The marshy land felt wet and cold under his paws, but the tom’s thoughts lay elsewhere. Namely the potentially life-changing prophecy he’d just received. No doubt his leader would want to hear about it, as he’d been keeping tabs on the tom ever since he became the sole Medicine Cat of ShadowClan.

Times had changed ever since he came into power. ShadowClan became more combative, more likely to go to war over the pettiest things. ShadowClan was no longer the home he’d grown up in. 

Now, most, if not all of their warriors came home sporting one wound or another from a pointless border skirmish, the kits were much more prone to being violent and felt inclined to destroy his herb store whenever they felt like it and he constantly felt as if there was someone breathing down his neck, waiting for him to screw up in one way or another.

His eyes hardened. 

He’d show them he was not a cat to be reckoned with. Soon ShadowClan would respect the name of Flyfoot, then they’d be sorry they ever treated him they way they did.

He slipped past the entrance guard, feeling a slimmer of hope as he nodded a simple greeting. He wasn’t awake this time! The tom creeped into his den, his eyes slowly adjusting to the low light of the half moon.

“Flyfoot.”

Flyfoot stopped in his tracks, his fur standing on end. There sat Silverstar, as poised and intimidating as ever, sitting at the far end of the Medicine Den, his stature relaxed as if his claws weren’t visible.

Of _course _, he wouldn’t be free to rest around Silverstar. It’d been foolish of him to think he could. Hurriedly, he spun and bowed to the silver tom, his tail twitching anxiously. “Silverstar,” he mewed. “I have returned from the Mool Pool.”__

____

____

If Silverstar saw Flyfoot’s anxiousness, he ignored it. He rose to his paws and crossed over to the Medicine Cat, his strides long and confident. He stopped just before Flyfoot, bending down so that his muzzle was right next to the younger tom’s ear.

“You weren’t avoiding me, were you?”

Flyfoot’s head shot up, fear and surprise flooding his features. “ _No!_ No, sir, I wasn’t, honest! I was just, uh,” he faltered, shrinking into himself. “Just ready to hit the hay! This meeting had me beat so, uh, I just wanted to rest up before I spoke with you.”

Silverstar’s eyes bore into him. “Then I am to assume StarClan has spoken to you tonight? The Moon Pool isn’t that far of a walk.” he growled. Oh, no.

The brown tom’s words died in his throat. He wanted to avoid this as long as he could, at least until he could figure it out himself. “...Yes, they have. But-!”

He didn’t have another chance to speak before claws met with his throat, pricking at his skin. “If StarClan has spoken to you, then it is your duty as my Medicine Cat to tell me about it immediately, is it not?” Silverstar growled. Flyfoot hurriedly nodded.

“Yes, sir, it is! Forgive me, Silverstar!”

Silverstar narrowed his eyes, his gaze scrutinizing. “You know ShadowClan has no room for uselessness. We all know how useless you were as a warrior, don’t make yourself just as useless as a Medicine Cat as well. You may rest when your job is finished, not before, is that clear?”

“Yes, sir!”

Silverstar gave a grunt of satisfaction before he sheathed his claws and stepped back. Flyfoot sighed in relief as he massaged the small cuts the leader left. “Tell me what they said,” the grey tom commanded. Flyfoot gave a nod as he took a breath, sitting up straight and avoiding his leader’s eyes.

“StarClan spoke with me, yes. They shared a prophecy with all of us. They told me _Four will join as One and Darkness will give way to Light._ ”

Silverstar hummed, his eyes lingering on Flyfoot as he stood. Flyfoot felt the knot in his chest loosen with relief as he snuck a glare at the tom before him, lowering his eyes to the floor before he noticed. 

Maybe he should sneak a deathberry into his next meal and say he ate bad crowfood? But then Tigerfang would be leader, and while he was more bearable than Silverstar, it was clear he didn’t like him for whatever reason. He never understood why, but he never truly cared, since he had bigger things to worry about, like surviving. Silverstar’s voice cut through his plots, 

“I will speak with the senior warriors and Tigerfang in the morning about this prophecy. You will be joining us to give us your input and to share any more details. For now, I have other matters to attend to. You may rest, but be awake early. There are other plans that I must discuss, is that understood?”

Flyfoot gave a hesitant nod, bowing in submission. Silverstar looked satisfied, at least, leaving Flyfoot to his own thoughts. The brown tom cast one last hateful glare at Silverstar’s fleeting back.

Stars, he hated that tom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, it’s the first thing I’ve written in a while-
> 
> Also don’t expect like. super frequent updates, I work now so I don’t have a lot of time do write much :/


End file.
